


Anchor

by TheTruthBetween



Series: Tumblr One-Shots [50]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween
Summary: For the sake of this story, Deanna and Worf aren’t still together as of Generations. Also messing with the timeline of when the rescue ships showed up.





	Anchor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dameednaeverage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameednaeverage/gifts).



> For the sake of this story, Deanna and Worf aren’t still together as of Generations. Also messing with the timeline of when the rescue ships showed up.

Data had always been a source of peace for Deanna. When the rest of the crew was pressing at her mental shields, she liked to sit in Data’s quarters and watch him work or paint or listen to him play the violin.

After everyone’s world turned upside down with the crash of the Enterprise, she needed that peace more than ever, even if it wasn’t quite the same now that Data had his emotion chip.

And so she found herself again in his quarters, curled up on Data’s bed as they prepared for a night on a strange planet, in the husk of a dead starship.

“Counselor... Deanna.” And then Data was there, laying behind her, pulling her back into the solidity of his body as if he  _knew_  how much she needed to be anchored in that moment.

“Thank you, Data,” she whispered back, voice thick with tears that spilled over when he lifted his head and pressed his lips to her temple.


End file.
